The present invention refers to a apparatus for closing pockets in articles of clothing.
A closing apparatus is known which is used for closing a pocket e.g. of a prosthetic bra in order to retain a breast prosthesis received in the cup of the bra and to create a skin-friendly separation of the rear of the prosthesis and the wearer's body. The closing apparatus includes a body member of a soft, bendable, thin and flat material which is sewed to the perimeter of the bra cup at the side facing the wearer's body and is made of two body sections. Each body section has a side part which overlaps the side part of the other section and has an edge which is partially secured to the side part of the other body section and partially sits loosely upon the side part of the other body section, with the loose edge areas extending rectilinear and parallel to each other. In order to place or remove a prosthesis into or from the pocket, both loose edge areas are pushed apart by hand to form a slotted opening through which the prosthesis is inserted or removed.
Since shapes and sizes of prostheses differ widely among each other, the placement of the prosthesis through the slotted opening of the closing apparatus may pose problems with some breast prostheses, especially with those having lateral wings or those being of great size. The insertion or removal of such prostheses through the slotted opening becomes more difficult than e.g. a small prostheses with a circular base.